Out of Sight, Out of Mind
by obsessivereader95
Summary: Percy's in San Francisco with the wrong memories. What's he gonna do about it? I couldn't find the Heroes of Olympus category. This is my first fanfic. My version of Son of Neptune.
1. The Fog

**I do not own any of the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus**

Percy woke up with a massive headache.

He looked around the room he was in as if seeing it for the first time. He remembered the sea green of the walls and the shell-tiled floor. He thought he saw the reflections of the fountain on the walls as if he hadn't crushed it years ago. Then he realized that was definitely NOT where he was. Just as the memories fell into place, they disappeared.

Reaching down, he grabbed the paper off the bench he'd been sleeping on. Above the headline he read that he was in San Francisco. Wasn't there something wrong with that? Something… dangerous?_ Best not to worry about it now_, he thought.

He looked round the subway station and noticed a girl hovering uncomfortably nearby, as if waiting to see if he'd lash out at her now that he was awake. An older-looking woman with plump arms was looking murderously at them from the next bench over while backing away indiscreetly. He thought he heard her mutter something that sounded suspiciously like, "Teenagers." She got up and (with surprising speed for an old cripple) limped on her cane to a much farther bench.

Percy decided it was time to sit up and instantly regretted it. The headache evolved into a migraine as an onslaught of memories came to him. All of them disappeared withina tenth of a second. They were replaced by memories of a boy that was just leaving the ticket booth. The boy (_Dean,_ his memories whispered) came galloping to him.

"I got the tickets," he said under his breath, "but I think the lady at the counter is starting to… Percy? Are you all right? You look pale."

"This… this isn't right," he croaked softly.

At first, Dean looked confused. Then, angrily he shook his head, saying, "Look, if you're gonna go developing a conscience now, don't bother-"

"What are you talking about?" Percy asked incredulously.

"Well, you were… but you weren't, were you?"

"I still have no idea what you're talking about."

"Never mind," he said stowing what Percy was starting to realize were stolen tickets in a bag. "What's wrong?"

"I-I don't… know?"

"How can you not know if you don't know something?"

"I remember you, but… it all seems fake. Like someone replaced my memory with something that doesn't belong."

"O…K?"

They would've continued talking and confusing each other more if it wasn't for the migraine increasing in intensity. Percy clutched his head as if to stop it from hurting, and, in doing so, noticed a few weird stares. The old lady was gone(probably on the subway), but the girl had decided to stick around. She was tryimg to eavesdrop on the conversation.

"What do you want?" Percy snapped.

The girl just stood there, watching. Then all Hades broke loose.

**i am more of the editing type (though i still have a lot to learn) so my goal is to make 5 stories and become a beta reader. hope you enjoy this, though. i'd love to hear what you think about it. review if you feel like it.**


	2. Mrs Unknown's Demise

**Firstly, to Artemis is Awesomeness and Ambriel, thanks for reviewing. I guess I'll keep writing. **

**Second, to Ms. Unknown, it doesn't count when I hear it from my sister and have to spell out half the words you wrote. Thanks for the encouragement, though. **

**Lastly, sorry the last chapter ended badly. I'd meant to write more but it was midnight…well hope you like what you read next.**

**p.s. I don't own PJO or HO**

Somewhere in the city of Elm Grove, CA, an old woman with a cane walked off the subway platform feeling immensely pleased with herself. She had successfully pulled a large amount of Mist over the mind of a young boy that had been sleeping on a bench. She had been told to perform this task three days ago, but to her alarm, this Percy kid had been hard to track down. Endless hours spent on cramped buses and stuffy taxis. It had been a nightmare, but she finally believed the gods would let her rest for at least one night.

Looking out the window of her little cottage, she noticed a man walking towards the door. She figured it was her son coming to see why she had bothered coming home this time. They frequently had arguments about what she was doing to the "oh-so-innocent" kids she would mind-wipe. Ha! In her opinion, teenagers were never innocent. They could all die in a hole for all she cared. She was quite proud of the fact that she had never been one herself. She toyed with the idea of making it a requirement to the gods for her service. Thunder shook in the distance. _Just kidding_, she said silently.

"I'm not in the mood for this, Jerry," she said, answering the door. She looked up and saw that this man was most definitely NOT her son. He looked an awful lot like the boy she'd just messed with, but…wasn't that…didn't that mean…

"Lord Neptune!" she said with terror in her voice. "T-to what d-do I owe the p-pleasure?"

"I have come to inquire on the whereabouts of Lady Juno," he said, completely at ease. "I hear she was your last employer, was she not?"

"Y-yes, b-but wouldn't she be…o-on Olympus?"

"You obviously _are_ clueless. I wish Jupiter would have listened to Athena in the first place," he said quietly. He then snapped his fingers and told the monster to forget she had ever seen him. She obediently walked to her living room and plopped down on a worn-out sofa. _Mortals and monsters_, he mused, _so useful yet so easily manipulated_.

He left as though he had never been there.

If he had been watching more closely, he would have noticed the young girl watching apprehensively from two yards away. As it was she watched the whole of the conversation and saw the worried look on his face.

_Aw… they're worried about me!_ she thought, _how sweet_. Then, _Focus!_

She rapped on the door and heard the old woman answering.

"Jerry, honestly!" she paused. Then grunted, "Who're you? Wait, aren't you the girl from the subway station watching the-"

"Yes. I am Lady Juno. I gave you a task, and you have failed."

"But I… I did it! You can't say I-"

"You tried but failed. The boy still knows."

"Impossible! I completely reconstructed his memory! He can't possibly remember!"

"He knows the memories are fake. You laid it on a little too thick. I must keep my word. I'm sorry," she said, not looking remorseful at all. And with that, the monster died. Most likely for the next century or two.

**There goes chapter two! I don't think there is a monster in mythology that goes around using Mist on people but I wanted to involve the now-dead old lady. Anyways, why would the Romans/Greeks make a myth about a monster that can force them to forget about it? I've decided her name to be Ms. Unknown but I forgot to put it in the story.**


	3. Familiar Faces

**Sorry it took so long. I wasn't in contact with a **_**working**_** computer for a while, and then I had writers' block. *sigh* It's pathetic that I'm only this far and got it. **

**Here goes Chapter 3!**

Percy ducked as the flames billowed over his head. He pushed Dean to the ground, which his buddy wasn't too thrilled about.

"Hey!" he protested while trying to knock aside his amnesiac friend, only to yelp as he felt the heat rolling over his head. He panicked and started trying to push Percy off in earnest.

He needn't have tried because Percy had already leapt up in a defensive position. Percy lost himself to instinct. He pulled a pen from his pocket and uncapped it. He watched in amazement as the glowing bronze sword grew in his hand. He looked up to assess his situation.

He was standing a few yards away from a vaguely familiar-looking monster. It was tall enough for its back to touch the overhang. Its head was that of a lion's with blood stains in its mane. The body looked more like it belonged to a goat, and it had a snake in the place of a tail. It had a collar around its neck but Percy wasn't all that interested in what it said. He noted the word "Chimera" boldly engraved on the huge tag. He didn't catch the rest of what it said because at that moment, the people barreled past him, trying to get as far away from the random appearance of fire as they could. No one seemed to notice the monster other than Percy, Dean, and the girl watching closely from behind.

"Do I know you from somewhere?" Percy asked the lion head.

"For Pete's sake, don't talk to it, Percy!"Dean shouted, scrambling up from his position on the floor.

In reply to his question, the Chimera reared back and charged, emitting a pillar of fire in their general direction. Percy jumped out of the way, dragging the girl to the side. She spluttered indignantly as Percy ran back to pull Dean away.

"Insolent little…" she started murmuring to herself. She paused. _Did he just save my life? He doesn't even know who HE is, much less me._ She tried to convince herself she wouldn't have died (she was immortal!) but her thoughts kept playing over the details. She didn't have much energy to start with, so if this form had been killed… Her conscious thoughts skirted over the details of just how much that would have cost her.

Meanwhile, Percy had just managed to pull Dean out of the way of the snake's head.

"How do we kill it?" Dean shouted over the din of the crowd.

"What makes you think I know?" Percy retorted while slashing at the lion's maw.

"You're the one with the sword! Don't you know how to use it?" Dean started herding people away from the monster by shouting that there was a man with a flamethrower in the station. Dean turned to ask Percy something and found the snake head thrashing at him. Its fangs sank deep into his arm as he fell to the ground.

"Dean!" Now Percy was mad. He raised the pen/sword and decided to charge. He swung out of it last second, barely avoided being torched, and came up in an upward thrust. The tip was meant to plunge into the Chimera's neck but it bounced off. Percy retreated to a safer distance and analyzed his situation. He took in the fact that the station was deserted but figured the police would be coming soon. He noticed the girl was still there but it looked like she was… flickering. She seemed to notice at the same time because she quickly ran from the spot she'd been standing in. He also noted that Dean was only semi-conscious.

He dodged the snake and pulled up his sword in defense. The snake head disintegrated on contact with the sword's edge. Percy enjoyed his triumph for all of three seconds. The lion head roared deafeningly and blew fire at him. Percy rolled under the Chimera and thrust his sword up into the monster's ribcage. The sword found purchase and sunk deep into the flesh.

For a few frightening moments nothing happened, and Percy wondered if all he'd sliced into was fur. The chimera let out another loud roar and disintegrated. Percy immediately ran to Dean with dust still filling the air.

He was checking for a pulse when he heard a girl's voice from behind, "Impressive." Percy whirled around, expecting the flickering girl. Instead, he was staring face-to-face with a dark-haired girl. She was looking at him with a look of curiosity. "Not many people can defeat a monster like that. Tell me, what's your name? I don't think I've ever seen you at camp before."

All he could think of to say was, "Camp? What camp?"

"Camp Demigod, of course. You are a half-blood, aren't you?"

"What's a half-blood?" he asked cautiously.

"Oh. I thought you knew. The way you just fought…"she looked mildly disappointed. "But I guess a lot of us just have that instinct," she said with a shrug.

Percy studied her closely. She had a slight build, but he could tell she had a lot of hidden strength. Her dark hair contrasted shamelessly with her fair skin. She was sun-burned in a way that just made her look cuter. Her eyes were soft and brown. The way she talked gave the impression that she was kind and one of those people who let you have your way most of the time. Her expression showed doubt and confusion.

The fog in his head was screaming silently. _She's beautiful! She's just the kind of girl you've always dreamed about! _But then he heard a softer voice in the background. It sounded familiar. It was whispering. _She is definitely not your type._ The picture of a girl with honey-blond hair and piercing gray eyes swam forward unconsciously before disappearing again.

He shook himself from his thoughts in time to hear her say, "…to camp. You seem like a very powerful demigod. You have proved yourself worthy in defeating the creature."

"You're taking me to camp?" he asked, bewildered. What did a camp have to do with what just happened? What _had_ just happened?

"Why not?"she answered shrugging. "I'm Rain, by the way. Rain Smith."

She offered a hand. "Percy," he said, "Percy Jackson."

**To Raindrop: thanks for the advice. Sadly, I know full and well that the "Percy-loses-his-mind" thing is overdone because I have read **_**a lot**_** of the other ****Son of Neptune**** fanfics. I guess it's overused for a reason, though. I'm sorry about the title. I know it's cheesy, but I think most of my stories are going to be pretty cheesy. I'll accept any suggestions for debate. I like your 1000 word minimum, so I'm going to try it.**

**To Agent Chase: sorry about that. **** I meant to make it so that it was Poseidon that was talking. Ms. Unknown recognized him as Neptune because she only knew about his Roman form. I accidentally called Zeus Jupiter.**

**To Ms. Unknown: sorry?**

**To trublu: How would you like me to improve it?**


	4. Camp Demigod

**Hey! Sorry it took so long! I've been working on another fanfic. Thanks to all reviewers! You guys keep me writing! Now, here's Chapter 4.**

They took Dean to a hospital ward as soon as they got to the camp. Not much blood was coming from his wound, but he was thoroughly pale. He had broken into a cold sweat on the way, most likely due to the fever he had also developed.

As he lay, sleeping in a cot, Rain strolled casually over to Percy. He had adopted a worried look. All the recollections provided by the fog told him that Dean was his closest friend. He didn't trust the phony memories, but, fake friend or not, he cared about him.

"He'll be alright," she said, calmly. She didn't like the anxiety in his face. It didn't mar his handsome appearance. As a matter of fact **(opinion?)**, it made him even more endearing. Not that she would ever admit it. She wasn't one for relationships.

"I know," he replied, sighing. "So, Rain? Is that a nickname or something?"

She stiffened, eyeing him warily. "How'd you know that?"

"I didn't. I was just trying to make a conversation. What's your real name?"

"I don't make a habit of telling people my real name. Only my friends know that," she said it so matter-of-factly; you'd think she was giving a lecture.

"Why would you keep your name a secret?" Percy was getting curious now.

"Names are powerful, Percy," was her lecturing reply. Percy decided to drop it for the time being.

When they left the hospital ward, Rain showed him to the pavilion. Percy paused at the base of the coliseum steps.

He was being hit by the awful realization that he did not belong here. He was not welcome.

"What's wrong?" Rain asked, looking over her shoulder at the frozen stranger.

He was about to sputter out a response that would have surely marked him insane when another camper called out, "Hey, Rain!"

Both of them looked up to see a girl running towards them. She had dark auburn hair that seemed to billow around her. When she caught up to them, she flicked it back to reveal spearmint green eyes. Unlike Rain, she had a deep tan. Her expression was cheerful, and she seemed to radiate energy.

Rain smiled, "Hey. Percy, this is Sage Andrews. She's a daughter of Apollo. Sage, this is Percy. We don't know his parentage. Then again," she shot Percy a rueful look, "we don't know much about him anyways."

"Not my fault," Percy said defensively.

"Of course not," Rain rolled her eyes. Then she addressed Sage again, "Percy, here, seems to have lost his memory."

"I don't see why not. In a world where we're all children of mythical beings, why can't there be a couple of us with amnesia?" Percy couldn't tell if Sage was joking or not. Her cheerful demeanor changed to seriousness as she appraised the newest camper. "You are new to this, aren't you? Most newbies aren't very calm and collected when they find out they're the son of a Roman god."

Percy shrugged.

"He wouldn't know, Sage," Rain answered for him.

"Well, we'll just have to wait, I guess." Sage consented, though she didn't look happy about it. Percy got the feeling that she wasn't a very patient person.

They entered the pavilion. Percy still felt like he didn't belong, but he brushed it off as nerves. Beyond the coliseum steps, were (surprise of all surprises) coliseum columns. Almost everything was crème-colored. The floor however, was dirt. Percy had supposed that it was a dining pavilion at first, but now he could see that it was an ancient arena. There were seats positioned around the dirt like they would be at a football field.

Another camper came up to them as they were touring the lion's cages. Percy didn't notice at first, so he went ahead asking questions, "Do they actually use lions? Like as in gladiator style?" there was a note of alarm in his voice.

"Of course!" exclaimed the newcomer, "but that's only for the leaders. They fight the lions as a test of fighting skills. It's all part of the tests they take to prove they're worthy of their leadership."

Percy started. He looked at the guy. He was tall and leanly built. He had a mischievous glint in his eyes that Percy had noticed in Dean before. He put out his hand, and Percy warily took hold of it.

"The name's Bobby Sanchez, son of Mercury. Pleased to meet you…?"

"Percy Jackson. It's nice to meet you, too."

Then Percy snatched for something in Bobby's hand. His hand came back with his pen/sword.

"Nice try," he said, pocketing it.

"You have a sharp eye, Percy. I think I'm going to like you," his sharp eyes gleaming with humor, now. "Who's your parent?"

"We don't know. He's apparently lost his memory," Sage replied, rolling her eyes.

"Lost your memory, huh?" This came from a very short girl approaching them.

"I'm guessing this doesn't happen a lot down here," Percy said, still keeping a watchful eye on Bobby.

"Nope," said the latest addition to their group. She smiled warmly. Something about it looked familiar. "I'm Dakota, by the way, daughter of Vesta. I overheard you guys talking. So, Rain, what will Percy's Challenge be? Zeus knows we need some new talent, and he looks well built."

Percy colored slightly.

Rain beamed, "Percy already passed his Challenge. He defeated a Chimera."

The others looked confused. One of them piped up, "What's a Chimera?"

"It's from Greek mythology."

Everyone stared at Percy.

"How'd you know that?"

Percy shrugged. "I must've I took a Greek mythology class before. I only know the Greek names of the gods, too. They run through my head when you say who your parents are."

Sage and Bobby exchanged a glance that undeniably said, "Weirdo!"

The awkward silence was broken by yet another camper.

"Hey, guys!" A boy with bleach-blonde hair was sidling over. "Rain, do you know someone by the name of Percy? The new guy with the snakebite keeps asking for him. Oh, hi! You must be a new camper. I'm Gwen Summers, son of Venus."

"Percy Jackson. It's getting tiresome not knowing my godly parentage. Dean's awake?"

"Yeah, he's pretty worried about you. He keeps blubbering on about some monster with a lion's head."

"I should probably go see him."

"Wait! He also says you can't remember anything. Is that true?"

Percy sighed, "Well, I can remember everything, but somehow I know they're not _real_ memories. It's all foggy."

"Hmm… We'll have to check up on that later. For now, Dean will need your help preparing." He started marching purposefully in the direction of the hospital. Percy sped to keep up.

"Preparing for what?" he asked on the way.

"He'll need training for his Challenge."

**Sorry! Boring chapter, I know. But you had to get acquainted. Wouldn't want you going through the story saying, "Who the heck is Sage?" and whatnot (isn't that a weird word?). I recently saw "TANGLED"! AMAZING! They stole my idea at the end, though…I'm serious! I've had that idea in my head since I was 12, or was it 11? Anyways… amazing movie! Totally worth it!**


	5. Newbies

**I am utterly ashamed of my procrastination… I still do not own Percy Jackson. :'( **

Dean healed surprisingly fast. Gwen told him it was because of something called ambrosia and nectar. Percy didn't question it, but Dean was fascinated (wanted to be a doctor or something). After a tedious description of the medicine and its qualities, Percy finally convinced Dean to start his training.

A few people were milling about. The cabins situated in rows of ten, connected by dirt paths. The campers didn't spare a passing glance as the pair made their way to the Arena. Those who did notice shook their heads, as if deciding they weren't going to last the day. Percy was determined to prove them wrong.

"You ready for this, Dean?" Percy asked, pulling out his pen.

Dean's expression hardened. For a moment, he looked the same as every other Roman camper: tough, unafraid. Then it gave way to a sly, joking grin. "No," he answered.

Percy smiled, "Good."

And they began.

-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_OSOM-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

"Percy! Dean!" Rain's voice rang through the air. The sweaty boys looked up. The sky was darkening, and Percy was exhausted. The practice session had gone really well. Dean was a natural.

_Percy looks cute in armor,_ she decided. She mentally shook herself; she would not fall prey to feelings for a boy. Rain directed her attention to Dean, "Time to go to the dining hall. Percy will be announced as a new camper, and your Challenge will be formally chosen. Do you think you're ready?"

Dean squared his shoulders confidently and replied, "Of course not."

Rain smiled, "That's great. You'd be a fool to say you were ready for something when you don't know what it is."

They walked to a pavilion in the center of the camp. All the campers were already there with their food. Rain taught them about the sacrifices and told them to sit at the Unclaimed table (there were too many children of Mercury to fit all the unclaimed people). Percy walked to the fire and prayed to whoever his parent was. He caught a whiff of an ocean spray, and apparently everyone else did, too. The campers gave him a weird look, but they just kept on eating. Dean gave his offering, and they sat down.

"That was weird," Percy murmured to his friend.

Dean shrugged and dug in to his barbeque.

Percy seemed to be the only nervous one there. People kept glancing at him as if he was a weirdo, and he kept hearing them whisper his name. Countless times, he heard hushed questions about the Chimera. He was also worried about the Challenge, even if Dean didn't seem at all scared.

"Campers!" Gwen's voice was amplified to fill the entire room. He brushed a stray piece of blond hair from his eyes, "Tonight, we have a new camper!"

Murmurs immediately ensued. Dean looked mildly worried now, "'A' new camper? Last I checked, we're two people," he whispered, but Percy didn't get a chance to reply.

"Percy Jackson! Will you please come over here?" Percy calmly walked to the front of the pavilion. "You have successfully defeated a monster this afternoon, saving many lives in the process. If the Olympians will recognize it, you will be claimed and sent to live in your family's cabin. It may take a few days, so don't worry if you're not automatically chosen. You may go have a seat." Gwen turned his attention away from Percy's retreating back, "Now, will Dean Broussard come forward?"

Dean gulped. He wasn't being recognized as a new camper. Confusion filled his eyes as Percy murmured, "Don't look so scared." Dean couldn't tell if Percy was actually warning him or just teasing. One look at his stern expression told him it was the former.

He walked slowly and deliberately to the front of the pavilion, casting his gaze around the campers with feigned indifference. Just as he reached the front of the crowd, a green light filled the room. He looked at Gwen. He was _glowing_.

**DID YOU KNOW? Dentures used to be made of actual human teeth, ivory, or animal bone. The human teeth came from poor people who sold them or… **_**dead bodies! **_**Glad that's not true anymore!**

**I love my readers! ****Merci beaucoup! J'adore vous tous****! And sorry I ended there…. It just seemed too good to pass up….**

**P.S. I'm sure you've all heard this before: I HATE WRITERS' BLOCK!**


	6. The Challenge

**Okay! Stupid computer problems are going to be the death of me! To keep myself from going insane, I need to type (which is probably good news to readers; plus, it's healthier for me), but (yes, there's a 'but') I can't put it up… **

**If I owned PJO, it would be the end of the world as we know it. *glances out window and sighs* I don't see any fire or earthquakes so I'm guessing we're safe.**

The green light emanating from Gwen's skin cast a pale glow on the rest of the campers. Percy and Dean seemed to be the only ones freaked out by this. Dean heeded Percy's earlier warning and kept himself from showing his fear. _I am a demigod! This whole glowing thing shouldn't be _that _surprising!_

_Wishful thinking…_ he thought as he glanced again at Gwen. Then, the light shown brighter, becoming a deep green mist. At long last, it began to speak.

"Dean Broussard," it began simply. Dean's mouth hung agape. "You have been chosen to receive a Challenge. Do you accept?"

Dean nodded, careful to close his mouth and hide all his uncertainties.

The mist continued, "Very well. You shall face flesh-eating horses in the Coliseum at high noon tomorrow. The conditions will be specified then. Good luck, child." With that, the mist snapped away, leaving a normal-looking Gwen to stumble where he stood.

Dean nodded respectfully and turned to be seated, still without showing any outward signs of fear. No one looked put out but Percy. No matter how much he tried to hide it, Percy was pretty clueless. He looked back at the front of the dining hall and noticed two campers helping Gwen stand. The blond boy shook his head, as if to clear the mist from the very recesses of his brain. It hadn't looked all that comfortable.

He addressed the crowd again, "Anyone wishing to witness this event should be here by 12:30. It is not mandatory." Percy glanced around the room to see if anyone else found this funny, but they all looked serious. _What kind of camp is this?_

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{OSOM}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

"Wake up! Dean! You're going to be late to your own Challenge!" Percy yelled at the only other occupant of the Unclaimed cabin. His expression changed to an annoyed/worried one as he noted the disheveled boy getting out of bed, "Did you get _any_ sleep last night?"

Dean had light purple bags under his pale blue eyes. He looked tiredly at the dark-haired boy who'd woken him from his fitful sleep. _Flesh-eating horses, flesh-eating horses, flesh-eating horses,_ kept running through his head. "What time is it?" he asked groggily.

Percy's expression softened, "Almost nine. You should start getting ready. Breakfast's in ten minutes." Dean nearly panicked. Percy just sighed, "You'll do fine, D. They're only horses. All you have to do is stay away from them as much as possible."

Dean sighed, too. "I guess," he said hopefully. Then he asked, "What's for breakfast?"

{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{{OSOM}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}}

When the time came for the Challenge to begin, Percy had to leave Dean in the arena for his debriefing. When he reached the stadium seats, Sage motioned him over and introduced him to a girl named Hazel, a sister of Dakota's (Vesta). He gave the arena a cursory glance and did a double-take. What used to be a dirt ground was now a blown-out island. Water surrounded all sides of its sandy beaches. Palm trees became a dense forest as the land stretched on.

"You alright?" Hazel asked him from behind.

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm just nervous for Dean's all," Percy answered, shrugging.

Hazel smiled, "Don't worry. If you could beat a monster without training, I'm sure you trained him well enough to survive some other monster for a few minutes."

Percy looked back at the island, "I sure hope so." He turned back to Hazel, "So, is Hazel a nickname, too?"

She looked confused, but comprehension soon filled her petite features, "No. Rain's the only one paranoid enough for that."

"I resent that! And I am not the only one that goes by a nickname!" Rain interrupted.

"Oh, please! Gwen only goes by his nickname because his parents gave him the most embarrassing name of the century!" Sage said, brushing her long red hair behind her ear.

Hazel scoffed, "His name is definitely not the most embarrassing! There are weirder names!"

Bobby laughed, "I don't know, Zel, it's pretty embarrassing for a boy."

"Just don't tease him about it! Look at poor Percy, he has no idea what we're talking about," she said, laughing at the look on my face.

"Oh! Zel's got a crush!" Dakota said. Hazel glared at the petite brunette. She had two, maybe four, centimeters, tops, over the girl. She wasn't all that threatening, but before she could retort, Rain joined in again.

"Zel doesn't have a crush on him!" she said, looking anywhere but at Percy. Everyone stared at her in slight confusion. She was usually the first to make fun of relationships. She put on a stern face, "The Challenge is starting."

Percy, completely oblivious to Rain's distaste for relationships, smiled at her and turned to the island.

Gwen voice was amplified by a regular microphone this time. "The Challenge for today will decide the fate of Dean Broussard." Dean walked out onto the field. Gwen held up a hand to silence any catcalling or cheers. "He is going to face-" he paused, waiting for the challengers to come forward. Percy immediately regretted teaching Dean Sword techniques. They should have trained in the art of running for your life.

Five extremely skinny horses cantered onto the island. They glared hungrily at the boy staring at them in shock. "-flesh-eating horses."

***Bangs head against desk* Why won't you work? I want to be able to read! Seriously, I feel like I'm trapped in Microsoft Word right now! *sigh* Well…I'm bored…**

**YAY! This story has gotten almost 2,500 hits! And guess what? If I hadn't already told you, I absolutely SUCK at research! So I am getting a Greek Mythology book! I'm crossing my fingers that it'll have some Roman in it…**

***dodges random flames* PLEASE DON'T KILL ME FOR BEING ABSOLUTELY HORRIBLE WITH UPDATES! **


	7. White Memory

**I am posting this as a "sorry" and an "I'll miss you" because I have to go to camp tomorrow and another one the week after next. Then, I'm most likely going to have a bunch of kids at my house for another camp-thing. Then, I still have to finish this before this fall. Why am I such a freaking procrastinator?**

***waves hand in front of faces of readers* This is not the author you are looking for… Darn it! That NEVER works! Fine! I don't own PJO, HO, and now Star Wars! Happy, now?**

Dean took a cautious step. The horses glared ominously at him, as if expecting him to make the first move. That was fine by him. If they wouldn't move until he did, he wouldn't move at all. That should last him a few strained minutes, right?

Then again, when is the life of a half-blood ever that easy? The horses, becoming restless, brayed impatiently. Dean cast his eyes about nervously for something to use as a weapon. Nothing immediately caught his attention, so he waited for the horses to make the first move.

The happy yet hungry glint in their eyes set his nerves on end. He acutely noticed when a horse snorted or tapped its hoof. The front horse, a grey mare, finally decided it was time to charge. A grey-speckled horse behind it followed suit while the painted horse and the beige mare stayed behind to block him from getting to the water. The last horse, a black mare, stood between him and the forest. Their ribs were visible through their slightly lackluster coats as they trotted at a leisurely pace to eat the boy they had deemed was not a threat.

Making a split second decision, he heeded Percy's council from training and followed his gut instinct: he ran.

OSOM

Percy watched solemnly as his friend warily gave the horses an appraising once-over. Indecision was clear on the young boy's face. When Percy noticed the strategy the horses were taking, he bit his lip. Then, he set his face in a determined expression. _Dean's smart_, he thought, _he'll_ _find a way out of this._ The nagging feeling in the back of his mind worried him, though. Was it just him, or did those horses look _really_ familiar? His thoughts were interrupted by Dean's Challenge. Being Dean, he had chosen the simplest, most effective way to duck and evade: running. Percy hadn't really thought about teaching him stamina, considering the fight was only supposed to last a few minutes. Sure, he had taught when it was best to use the "fight or flight" theory, but he had never imagined the boy would even have a choice to just run. The Challenge was supposed to bring out the best in you. They'd been told that at the beginning, and Dean was such a natural with a sword that he had figured it was his affinity. He could definitely get better, but still…

It was then that he noticed which _way_ Dean was running. He hadn't chosen the black mare, smartly realizing that their instinct wouldn't have let them put the weakest horses on its own. Plus, that black mare seemed pretty high and mighty compared to the rest of the pack, even if it was the one who had begun the charge that seemed to be the leader. The one following close behind was most likely his main lackey while the one blocking the forest was the brawn of the pack. _Since when are horses so smart?_ Percy thought incredulously. Process of elimination left the two blocking a watery exit as the weakest, and Dean was going to use that to his advantage. The charging horses looked genuinely shocked to see the boy making such a desperate move, but they didn't speed up. If horses could jeer, that would be exactly what they were doing. The two horses blocking the water, however, didn't get over their shock fast enough.

Dean made it past them and began to run in a large circle through the shallow water. He made it back to shore on the other side of the group of horses and bolted into the dense forest. Percy didn't really take all that in. His mind was focused on the moment Dean had hit the water. Percy had been told at the beginning that the water was very deep. Dean was running on top of it.

OSOM

Dean dashed top speed into the forest. He had never really tried to run as fast as he could before, but it felt really good. The forest passed him by in an endless green-and-brown blur. Sand flew behind him in an almost comically cartoon-like puff of smoke. The horses were doing a great job of following, but he was somehow able to keep ahead of them. The relentless thorns cut shallowly into his skin, allowing the smallest traces of blood to lead the horses to him.

He finally made it to a clearing. It was simple and interesting in an undeniable way. Grass grew in thick green patches where the leaves from the forest didn't cover the ground. In the midst stood a lake, and pouring into the lake was a shimmering waterfall. The water was silent as it hit the pool and didn't leave behind any ripples, even if there was a light misty spray of water. The rocks stood alone at the edge of the clearing. None of this caught his attention for long, though.

What caught his attention was the blank white expanse that stretched beyond the waterfall. The water funneling through the rocks was coming from seemingly nowhere. Curiosity burrowed itself into his core, an unsatisfied thirst to know what lay beyond the beauty of the area. He took one cautious step into the bright, white expanse of nothingness.

OSOM

"_Dean, honey, who are you talking to?" a woman's voice rang through the corridor that vaguely resembled the common room at his private school. A little boy was crouched in the darkest corner, cupping a silver cell phone in his hands. He immediately hung up on the person he'd called. _

"_Darn it!" he mumbled under his breath. Then, he shouted to his mother, "Nothing, Mom! Just a friend from school!"_

"_Don't play that card with me, young man," she said, closer than he'd expected her to be. He jumped and looked up guiltily to see his mother standing in the doorway of the large welcoming hall. He got to his feet, hanging his head and holding the phone out to her as a peace offering. _

_She smiled, shaking her head. "What's her name?" she asked._

_He tried to look nonchalant, but he couldn't keep the panicked look from his face as he answered, "I don't know what you're talking about."_

_Her smile stayed firmly in place as she continued to stare, eyes twinkling with understanding. _

_He sighed, "Her name is Abbie." The smile widened._

"_Oh? Is she the same Abbie that you chased around the playground last year?"_

_The six-year-old's nose wrinkled in disgust, "No, that's Abbie Anders. This is Abbie Ander_son_!"_

_His mom laughed. She knew they were the same person, but that was a matter she could never tell her son. "Well, this Abbie Anderson, then. Do you like her?"_

"_Gross, Mom! We're best friends! Girls have cooties!"_

"_And what keeps her cooties away if you're best friends?"_

"_Drew says that girls only got cooties if you like them."_

"_Only have, sweetheart. Who's Drew?"_

_His smile immediately brightened, "Drew's the new girl! She's really pretty, and she wants me to come over sometime. Can I, Mom?"_

_His mom's smile iced over, "No, darling. You know you can't go to any of your friends' houses unless I meet them. Remember that, dear. There are no exceptions. Besides-" the iciness left as she teased, "-what happened to girls having cooties?"_

"_Drew's different! She's from the older class. I've seen her walking around with guys all over her. Only the girls my age g-_have_ cooties!" he answered with conviction. His mother laughed, but it didn't reach her eyes. _Yet another girl to have to look into_, she thought, sighing inwardly._

_The cell phone rang again, and Dean answered it, "Hello?" His face lit up. "Hey, Drew! Yeah this is Dean… Really? Let me ask my mom… But she's standing right here!" A crestfallen look crossed his face. "Oh, okay." _

"_Tell you what, Dean. Why don't we invite Drew and Abbie here?" she asked, realizing the monster would either not be able to resist the chance to get two demigods or refuse to come, knowing the mother of one of them was on to her. Either way, she would find out if this girl was a monster._

"_That'd be great! She always wants Abbie to come over, too!"_

OSOM

Dean was suddenly wrenched from his memory as a gong rang in the distance, signaling that he had completed his Challenge. The horses hadn't even caught up to him yet. He sighed and glanced once more at the white expanse laid plainly before. He turned on his heel and began the quick jog back to the beach. If he ran into the horses again, he'd just take off in the other direction. He doubted he'd see them again, considering their purpose for him had been completed, but he didn't full-out run to keep from running headlong into them.

By the time he reached the beach, the horses were being herded back into their stall, and the illusion of the island was beginning to reshape itself into the original arena. Percy came up to him, smiling.

He smiled back, but his heart wasn't in it. Percy seemed to notice, but he didn't say anything. Dean was led back to the mess hall to be claimed. As they walked, he thought about the memory he'd relived, seeing both his and his mother's reactions to the phone call. He didn't have to wonder why it was important; he already knew. It was the memory of the day before his mother died.

**I have a very limited knowledge of horses, so I don't exactly know what a male horse would be called. I'm pretty sure a mare is a female. **

**And if you're wondering, the nagging feeling is his fatal flaw. I really need to get a copy of this series at my house…**

**Random Question (this won't become a regular thing): How many of us agree that the guy that plays Boone in "Lost" would make a better Edward in "Twilight" than Mr. Robert? They could change the eye color (the wonders of modern technology).**

**Three and a half pages… oh, what my English teachers wouldn't have given to see that!**


	8. MapQuest don't own

**Just so you know, if PJO was owned by someone like me, I don't think it'd ever make it to the editing stage, much less the publishing and full-of-fame stage.**

They didn't go back to the pavilion as Percy had expected. Instead, they walked over to the beach. It finally dawned on him that they were no longer in San Francisco. His eyes bugged out a bit as he realized they must be on some sort of island.

Apparently, Dean realized this, too. "Where are we exactly?" he asked in interest.

"A little slow on the uptake, aren't you? We're on an uncharted island off the coast of California. You'd be surprised what the Mist can conceal," Hazel pointed out with a smirk.

They finally reached a campfire. At this campfire sat an extremely short satyr-er faun. He didn't look up and continued eating something that looked to Percy like a charred mushroom on a stick, but he could smell burnt metal. He shrugged it off and looked at the other people standing around. Rain, Hazel, Gwen, and a menacing wolf stood in a half-circle around the clearing.

"You are Dean, correct?" the wolf asked in a surprisingly feminine voice. Percy kept in a yelp with difficulty. Dean didn't let his slight flinch of surprise show. He was good at this.

"Yes," he replied, trying to convey polite respect, but not really knowing how.

"I am Lupa, the camp's overseeing director. This-" she gestured to the faun, "-is Philoctetes. You have been claimed as a son of Mercury," she said with approval. "Welcome, new camper. If you make it to the next dinner, you will be formally announced, and your status will be changed." That last bit confused them all. Why wouldn't he make it to the next dinner? They didn't question it, though. Lupa gave the okay for them to leave their circle. The others in the little "council" walked over to congratulate Dean, giving sympathetic nods to the yet-to-be-claimed Percy.

Philoctetes looked up from his aluminum mushroom to find the curious eyes of Percy staring at him. "Paint a portrait. It lasts longer," he grunted in annoyance.

"Wasn't Philoctetes supposedly the one who trained _Hercules_ in that old Disney movie? Doesn't that mean you're from Greek mythology?"

"Listen, kid **(Yes, I'm going mainly with his attitude in the movie)** the Greeks were the root of the Romans. Isn't it possible for someone from Greece to end up in Rome?"

"I guess," Percy answered, but something was stirring in his stomach. _Why do I know so much about the Greeks? Why did what the s-faun said bug me so much?_ Percy asked no one in particular. He shrugged it off.

"So, son of Hermes, huh? You glad you got claimed before mush-for-brains here?" Rain said, smirking.

"Who did you say you were a daughter of?" Percy asked, trying not to get offended by the slight to his memory.

She laughed, "I guess I forgot to mention. I'm a daughter of Vesta."

Percy's brow furrowed, "Wait, Vesta is the Roman form of Hestia, right? Isn't she one of the maiden goddesses?"

Rain lifted an eyebrow.

"What? I have some thoughts in this mushy skull."

"Yeah, actually she takes in seven virgins. Traditionally, it was at a young age, but we can't stick to all the traditions. Hazel, Dakota, and I are three of them. You still haven't met Hannah, Lori, Tyler (yes, that's a girl), and Paula. I guess you could say she's our patron. We are the seven Vestals."

"Vessels? So who are you daughter of then?"

Rain laughed, "No, Percy, Vestals, as in V-E-S-T-A-L-S. I'm actually a daughter of Vulcan."

"You are Perseus," Lupa interrupted suddenly, staring Percy in the eye. He nodded numbly, a bit shocked at being addressed. She gave him an appraising look. "Perseus Jackson, I have been warned of your coming. I cannot tell you of anything other than the fact that you have been claimed as a son of Poseidon."

Somehow, this news didn't surprise Percy. The others, though, were highly intrigued. _Poseidon's Greek, isn't it? That's just what we need, another son of the Great Three. How many of them have broken their vow? Is it possible there's a son or daughter of Pluto floating around somewhere? _Mostly, though, the question was: _Perseus_? They said nothing, though, because the talking wolf was still holding their attention.

"You have been assigned to a quest."

Absolute shock was apparent in everyone's dropped jaws. Quests weren't usually an option for the newbies, and no one had gotten one in months. Percy looked at her like she was crazy.

"You did an exceptional job training Mr. Broussard. If you wish, you may ask any camper to accompany you. Three is usually the limit, though there have been exceptions before."

"I'll stick with three," he said after a small internal debate. It just felt right to have three people in his group. He looked at Dean, feeling the need to have at least one person he knew with him, even if he didn't really _know_ him. "Dean?" he asked cautiously. Dean nodded, smiling a little. "I think I'll need someone who's kind of new for my second partner, considering I don't really know the style you guys fight in."

Hazel spoke up at this point, "What about Sage? She's really new. She got here only a couple days before you guys did, and she's definitely not the shy type."

Percy grinned, "Perfect choice, Hazel. Thanks."

(_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_) (_)

The news spread quickly. Percy was left to pack his nonexistent belongings. Dean grabbed his bag. He hadn't even gotten to move into his new cabin. There was a sudden knock at the door. Percy answered it to find Sage and Lupa standing in the doorway. Sage's stance was one of confidence, though her eyes held an ounce of uncertainty.

"You must leave as soon as possible," Lupa said, glancing hurriedly at the setting sun.

"Wait! We don't even know what we're looking for!" Dean spoke up from behind Percy.

Lupa's eyes suddenly dimmed in pity. The teenagers in front of her weren't going to like the news. "I will explain to you on the way to the gates," she said, stalling for time.

They made their way slowly to edge of the camp, Lupa speaking the whole way.

"As you may or may not be aware of, the Olympians have been avoiding contact with all creatures, mythical or non-mythical. No one has heard from them for some time. Perseus, your father sent a distress signal to Chi- a friend of mine, requesting your assistance. He has been detained somehow. I have a map of the course you must take," she paused to nod to Sage to give the other half-blood the paper she was holding.

The map depicted the entire United States. In blue was a long, crooked line crossing the whole of the country. The stops were labeled by green dots and writing. The very last stop read, "New York, NY."

"Well, this is going to take a while," Percy mumbled under his breath as he gave the line a once-over.

Dean looked suspiciously at Lupa. "I talked to Gwen about quests, and he never said anything about maps being given out."

Lupa gazed at them sadly. "You must collect an item at each of the three places. Most of the half-bloods who accept the challenge are given their task. You are given the locations of the tasks and the overall goal. Unfortunately, you three have a time limit. Three days have been spared for your quest to take place. Good luck." With that, she padded away from the gate they hadn't even realized they'd reached.

Dean whistled in wonder, eyeing the coast of California in the distance, than the only boat parked on the pier. "We're getting across that in a dingy?"

Sage just smiled maliciously. "Are ya'll ready for this?"

**I know, I'm special ;) Sorry for the lateness, again… and the new cliffy… At least it was a long chapter! I'm trying to get my plots moving forward. I really need to finish these stories! **

**I was reading over this to make sure it flowed, and I can honestly say I almost gagged. It was like reading a disjointed story about a bunch of robots without an ounce of funny in their little robot heads. I was trying to write this on the inspiration I'd gotten for another fic. Word to the wise: When you get inspiration, be sure you're writing in the right genre. *Groans* I know it's rushed and crappy. There's no need to punish me more than I'm already punishing myself! (No, people, I do not punish myself physically. You may throw as many cyber-tomatoes at me as you want. I happen to **_**like**_** them!)**

**Quote: "I don't think I've seen this much happiness in a room since Narcissus discovered him**_**self**_**."- find out the movie, and you'll get a mention in the next chapter! Also, I just have to say that I was kind of disappointed that none of you figured out the Vesta thing. I'm glad it could be a bit of a surprise ;)**


End file.
